


A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, M/M, Punk Louis, Smut, Underage Sex, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has always dreamed of owning his own house, and fresh out of university, he finally achieves his dream. Only splurging on tattoos and piercings, Louis is well off, and he's just in luck, because he practically shares a room with the boy in the flower crown next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FAVOURITE THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN. I really hope you enjoy it guys. Feedback is always greatly appreciated. My URL on tumblr, as always, is teacuphaz.

A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

 

Louis finally achieved one of the dreams he'd been working towards since he was very young; owning his own house.

He graduated a semester early in order to take a part time job, attended a university in his hometown to save up money, working in his free time, but he'd finally done it. He was all moved in to the house of his dreams in a cozy little neighbourhood. He'd always dreamed of being able to invite friends over to his very own house for tea in his very own kitchen, or being able to mow his own lawn and hang his own Christmas lights. He took pride in saving for his little home, only splurging on his two weaknesses whenever there was extra cash; piercings and tattoos.

Louis had worried when he got his new home that his piercings and tattoos would work the people already residing in the neighbourhood, but when they welcomed him warmly with dinner invitations and plates of cookies, he almost cried. Yes, this was what he had always dreamed of. His cozy nook he could cuddle in for alone time above the kitchen, a nice little television in his plain room, a home to invite people to and be proud of. Eventually the dream wore off though, and though Louis was proud, achieving his dream relaxed him, and he didn't think about it as much as he did when'd he was sixteen years old. Now, at twenty one with his well paying job, he was ready to settle down and his new home and get his life together.

One evening, Louis was adorning his walls with portraits and paintings he'd done while in school in an attempt to lighten up the place when there was a knock on the door. Louis' heart leapt at the promise of visitors. He'd been so exhausted this whole week, decorating and greeting his neighbours, that he'd been falling asleep nearly the moment his head touched the pillow, but this was all too new and exciting to relax. Louis ran to the door, adjusting his clothes and toying nervously with his lip ring as he opened the door, peeking his head out in bliss.

"Hello?" He grinned, and he was met with a dazzling smile which covered a young boy's face. The boy had a mess of wild but definitely styled curls framing his green eyes. He extended an arm. The boy couldn't be older than eighteen.

"M'Harry." The kid introduced himself in a low, husky voice that perfectly matched his appearance as Louis reached out to shake his overgrown hand. "You're, Louis, right? I would've introduced myself when you moved in last week, but mum said to give you a bit of time to adjust." Harry spoke very slowly, Louis noted, and the way his lip curled into a smirk was beautiful. Louis sucked on his lip ring slowly, scanning the boy's body with a smile. He was pretty fit. Harry turned his head to look behind himself for a second, and it was then that Louis could see the top of Harry's head was adorned with petals, flowers tied into a pretty crown that seemed to suit the boy perfectly for some odd reason. It was breathtaking, the way this boy moved and acted, and he'd only heard him speak one sentence. Surely a three year age difference wasn't much?

"Oh, well you could've come over any time, I wouldn't have minded." Louis laughed, blushing slightly at his late reply.

"That's nice to know, I also had school all week, so tonight seemed like a more plausible night to pop by." Oh, so Harry was still in school? Well some kids graduated old Louis supposed, but it still spiked his curiosity. 

"Oh, you're still in school? What grade then?" Louis smiled, trying not to appear too prying. Harry blushed, adjusting the petals on his head incessantly.

"Tenth. I'll be sixteen in about a half year though." Louis' heart stopped and his eyes widened. Fifteen? This boy couldn't be fifteen.

"You're fifteen! You look at least eighteen, kid!" Harry chuckled lowly, and Louis found himself mentally damning his mind to hell for thinking that the fact this kid was so young made him even hotter. God... He was really some sort of pedophile... He shook the small crush from his head. He was not a pedophile. He didn't at all find this fucking fifteen year old attractive... 

"Haha yeah, I do, I get it often. To be honest, age is just a number. I really hope we can be friends. You know, I live right next door. Our bedroom windows literally directly face each other, not that I was peeking at you." This kid was testing him honestly. Louis reached up, tugging his hair out of his eyes and untangling his fringe from his eyebrow ring. He couldn't help it though, he felt his face completely light up in his smile, wiping some product from his hair on his pants.

"Do they? I'm sleeping in the little attic room. Maybe we can build a bridge of some sort and have spontaneous sleepovers or some shit." Louis blushed, and Harry snorted a laugh, green eyes shining in the light of the pink sunset. The light looked beautiful on the boy's skin, painting it beautiful colours like the stretch of clean white canvas.

"Definitely. Well, I wouldn't want to keep you, I've got some studying to do, and you've no doubt got some house to fix up. Ill catch you later, Lou, maybe hook up for a cup of tea?" One of the petals gently fell from Harry's hair, dusting perfectly over his shoulder and dancing to the ground. Harry started walking backwards, paying no mind to the pretty petals he was tracking. He seemed like the most carefree boy in the world.

"Sure thing, Harry." Louis smiled invitingly, waving his hand before closing the door. His heartbeat was frantic. Louis' heart never pounded like this for anyone, let alone a fifteen year old boy. He was done for. He headed up the stairs, running his fingers nervously through his hair as he fiddled with the neckline of his shirt. When had it gotten so hot in this house?

Louis crawled into bed that night, head hitting the pillow, but sleep didn't come. He opened his eyes, remembering that Harry said their windows were facing each other. He was mildly curious about the windows only though, he definitely had no intention on spying on Harry. Sure enough, their windows were literally a foot apart, due to the congested number of houses lining the streets of the small neighbourhood, and Louis could just barely see the boy sitting on his bed from where his own bed was placed in the room. Harry had headphones on, obviously singing loudly, and Louis smiled. It couldn't hurt to maybe... Just be friends with the boy? 

Louis slid his window open fully, reaching out and knocking on Harry's to get the boy's attention. Harry looked up, shocked, but smiled, immediately removing the headphones from his head and running to open his window.

"Is this how you make all your friends?" Harry teased, and Louis was glad and you couldn't see the blush creep into his cheeks.

"Apparently." Louis shook his head. He never thought of how weird it would be for someone to hear a knock at the window of their second story bedroom. "Nah, but you were right. Our windows are quite literally right next to each other." Harry smiled, shaking his head at the older man. "I was actually wondering if maybe you'd like a cup of tea if I made one? Seeing as though we fucking practically share a room."

"Actually, I'd really like that." Harry agreed, pulling the small sofa in his room up against the window as Louis ran downstairs to the kitchen. He'd always wanted an older brother. Maybe it would be nice having a friend so close. Harry had always been optimistic and happy go lucky, hence the flower crowns he always wore. Oddly, he never got made fun of, not that it would bother him if he did. Within minutes, Louis was back donning tea and cookies which he passed through the window, pulling a comfy chair and duvet up to the window to join his new friend.

"So why do you wear the flower crown?" Louis gaped. They had been talking for nearly an hour, but it seemed like such a short time. Harry was the kind of guy who was easy going and not difficult to get along with, and Louis was thankful for that, because his awkward shyness was always stubbornly getting in the way of him making new friends. 

"Hey!" Harry gasped, shocked. "I asked you about your tattoos first. C'mon, Lou, tell me about a few." Harry pouted. Louis caved, pulling his right arm up to reveal a bird.

"This one represents freedom in finding true love. I'd love to find someone beautiful and free like a bird, as cheesy as that sounds, but I didn't want to make the bird flying you know? That would be like it was leaving me. He's a loyal friend." Harry barked a laugh and Louis choked on his sip of tea. "Hey! I'm being serious you asshole!" Louis yelled, laughing too hard to seem mad. "Go on then. Why a flower crown?" Harry shrugged.

"It represents changing time. I feel as though people get older, they expect more from theirselves and children, and our expectations are much too high to even achieve sometimes I guess. It keeps me young and reminds me to never get old like you." Harry sipped at his tea, smirking and Louis laughed loud.

"Friends off. You're high off your rockers." Louis smiled, and Harry returned the cheeky grin largely, using his whole face to smile as he did before.

"The crinkles by your eyes when you smile are very handsome, Lou." Harry mused. It didn't come across as flattery, for some reason, mor just a mindless statement, a dull trivial fact that Harry had noticed. Louis cursed the blush that rose to his cheeks, demanding that his heart stop fluttering at the boy's inattentive compliment.

"Oh hush up." Louis giggled like a little girl. "Your smiles amazing. Your whole face lights up." Harry smiled even bigger if that was possible, but he handed Louis back his mug before standing up from his little couch.

"I'm zonked, Lou. Your sleepy tea sure works. If you'd like, I'll leave my window open, maybe you could too? It could be our way of invitation. If we aren't home or we don't particularly fancy company, just close the window all the way." Harry reached through the window, removing his flower crown and laying it on Louis' ruffled hair. 

"That actually sounds like a great idea, Haz. Yeah. I'd like that a lot." Louis was overjoyed his new friend liked him so much. It was awful though, trying not to picture dirty things about Harry all night. Louis never quite got over those teenage hormones apparently, and even as him and Harry said their good nights, climbing into their respective beds, he was picturing Harry being fucked roughly into the mattress of his new little bed in his new little home, petals drifting lazily off the boy's head and littering the sheets. Louis could hardly wank with Harry right there, but that was the only downside to the sleeping arrangement. He took the flower crown off his head, laying it gently wilting onto the bedside table, and fell asleep almost immediately, comforted by the presence of the younger boy and dreams littered with rude thoughts about abusing the young kid's body past over sensitivity. 

The two continued like this for a while, and although their windows were closed sometimes, it wasn't uncommon for Louis to hear Harry calling his name from the attic room as he prepared their nightly tea, and it wasn't uncommon for Louis to poke his head through at the younger boy with a cheeky grin and a mug of tea to place on the windowsill. Louis and Harry would often sit by the window together, talking about life in general as Louis snuggled himself warmly into one of Harry's oversized hoodies, a pair of boxers, and a pair of Harry's thick woollen socks. Sharing clothes seemed to be common courtesy now along with some other things now that the two practically shared a room. They quickly became best friends, regardless of the age gap, and their secrets were passed back and forth like notes as they learned more and more about each other. Louis had more flower crowns than he could count, and Harry proudly made the tattoos and pierced boy his own every day, giggling as he forced Louis to wear it. Louis never complained; Harry's laugh soon became his sunshine, causing him to smile so big he could feel the crinkles by his eyes ache.

Louis wanted to say he thought nothing of it, but to say the least, he'd grown quite infatuated with the younger boy, and not spending time with his was upsetting and disappointing. He convinced himself it would just be that much nicer when Harry finally returned, but it was bittersweet. Louis spent his day lulling about his house, cleaning, dusting, rolling on the floor because it's his damn house and he'll do as he pleases. Late that night, there was still no sign of Harry, but even Harry's mom's vehicle was gone, so Louis figured they'd gone somewhere together.

Louis was snuggled into his bed with a good book and even better tea when he saw Harry appear in his room. Louis didn't quite have a good view, pretty much just the bed and closet, and even then his room was large and he was more nearsighted than he'd like to admit. Excitedly, Louis set his tea down, ready to go knock on the boy's window, but he saw something that stopped him. He watched as a girl laid down on Harry's bed, and his eyes practically bulged out of the sockets as the boy with the flowers still in his hair crawled on top, lips attaching to hers sweetly in a heated kiss. Louis automatically panicked; should he look away? What was normal social convention for watching a fifteen year old get it on in the room next to yours? Let alone a fifteen year old who was wildly attractive and a massive temptation? There was no looking away now though, Louis had already subconsciously made the decision as Harry rolled his hips into the girl's, sucking small kisses down her neck as her eyes fluttered shut. Was it wrong that Louis felt... Jealous?

Louis hand trailed down his body, fingers dipping between the waistband of his boxers. No, this was wrong. He couldn't wank to his best friend getting laid, let alone his fifteen year old best friend. Louis was just about to remove his hand from his boxers until he saw Harry's shirt come off and hit the floor. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen Harry nude before, changing and what not, but this just seemed to be something new entirely. The innocent little flower child, so carefree and happy go lucky, was suddenly not so innocent. Louis had always liked to think of himself as a bit of a bad boy, but the lack of sex in his life was absolutely tremendous, possibly one of the reasons he felt the need to prove himself with piercings and tattoos. He lost it, fingers wrapping around the hot skin of his aching hard on and rolling hard up and down the length. 

Louis was just getting a steady rhythm when the girl suddenly pulled out her phone. She checked the caller ID and answered in a sort of hushed panic. The girl left the room apologetically, not even kissing Harry goodbye. Louis was pissed off, not because his free show had suddenly come to an end, but the girl had seemed so wrapped up in herself that she completely disregarded Harry, and that was not ok. Harry leaned back against the headboard, dejected, but began absentmindedly rubbing his hand against the bulge in his pants. Louis shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to look away, but at the same time, if Harry had good enough eyesight, he'd be able to see through the darkness of the older boy's room and know he was being watched. Harry's pants were around his ankles now, and Louis lost it, wrist flicking as he worked his cock roughly to Harry's facial expression, lips opening and closing softly as he touched himself the way he knew he liked it. Harry's eyes were shut, making it even more justifiable for Louis to keep going, watching Harry bite his lips as his mouth formed a small circle, probably letting out little whimpers as if he was so desperate to climax. Harry's hips pushed upwards, thrusting up into his own fist like he couldn't get enough, but Louis was milking the situation, figuratively and literally, for all it was worth. He couldn't come yet, he wanted to see baby faced Harry tense up as he finally brought himself to orgasm.

Harry worked faster, flower crown falling off his head as he desperately thrust into his fist. His muscles clenched and unclenched all over his body as his breathing grew erratic. Louis lips were red from biting and playing with the lip ring in anticipation, far too gone to even worry about the consequences from the recoil of this event. Harry's body suddenly went slack, lazily pumping his hand over his shaft as he shot his own cum up his chest and down his stomach. Watching Harry's exhausted release caused Louis to spill all over his hand, hunched over and whimpering as he couldn't even bare to look at Harry anymore. He was too achingly hard from seeing him simply kiss someone, he couldn't risk looking up and having Harry see him watching any longer. A bit too late, Louis curled up and doesn't look at Harry for the rest of the night, worried that this little incident would make his urges worse.

Tomorrow was another long day with no open window, and the guilt from what he had done was eating Louis alive. It would be easier if he could just talk to Harry, the reassurance that he had not ruined their relationship was all he needed. Louis laid in bed all day with his little television, drifting in and out of consciousness as he traced the outlines of the tattoos scattering his body for mindless entertainment. His window remained open nonetheless, but it seemed as though Harry was gone all day again. Maybe they could spend tonight together, and Louis dreamed hopefully at the promise of even speaking to Harry later tonight. It was nearly black outside, very close to midnight Louis assumed, and the man was still slipping in and out of consciousness. He found it funny that Harry had so quickly became him motivation to get up and be productive on his days off. Louis was just falling asleep again when he heard a noise from the window, the jolt from the speed at which he sat up to see Harry shook him, almost knocked him out of bed. Harry climbed through the windows, actually entering Louis' room for the first time since they noticed their secret entrance.

"Hi!" Harry grinned largely, and all panic was instantly erased from Louis mind. A calmness relaxed him when he realized Harry wasn't avoiding him, and he smiled back, relieved.

"Hi, love." Louis hummed, leaning against the headboard behind him. Harry paced lazily through the room, taking it in from a whole new angle. He readjusted the flowers decorating his brown curls and fixed his shirt so it laid nicely over his stomach. Louis' breath hitched in his throat. He hoped Harry didn't notice the small noise; it was hard to breathe sometimes when the younger boy could make even the simplest of things look beautiful. The noise, however, didn't go unnoticed, and Harry made eye contact with Louis, his smirk plastered across his entire face. 

"Did you enjoy the show last night?" 

Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Louis' face drain to a pale white. So Harry had known? Oh god, Louis was done for now. Louis took a few seconds to process the fact that Harry looked less than upset right now... And that last night, he didn't stop. Louis swallowed thickly, watching Harry take a few steps forward with a look of intent on his face. All Louis could do was nod his head slowly, and suddenly, Harry was kneeling on the bed beside him. 

"Why didn't you stop?" Louis managed to choke out hoarsely. Harry chuckled lowly in his throat, teeth sliding roughly over his bottom lip. "I mean, if you knew I was there." Harry shrugged.

"Generally, I assume, wearing this flower crown gives people the impression that I'm somewhat innocent." Louis looked questioningly at Harry, who continued, "which I am; but it was nice knowing that someone like you, tattooed, dominant, fucking sexy..." Harry cursed for the first time in front of Louis, and all means of self restraint disappeared as Louis hunched slightly. The words rolled off his tongue in such a sensual manner, Louis was about to lose it. "It was nice knowing that I, being as pure and innocent as I'm perceived, had control over someone who looks like a sex god." 

"You know," Louis took a deep breath, images from last night were flying through his head at full speed. He was finding it hard to breathe at all with Harry's knee rubbing his thigh. "I'd let you be in control." Louis winced, hoping Harry wouldn't find that strange, but instead, Harry leaned forward naturally, attaching his lips to Louis' and sucking the bottom one into his mouth gently. Louis whimpered, desperate to be touched, be held by the young boy, and Harry pulled back, laughing.

"You're a virgin." Louis laughed, shaking his head in confrontation.

"So are you, you fucking twat." Louis giggled now, louder than he should have, and Harry shrugged, kissing Louis harder, moving his legs so that he was straddling his waist. 

"You're right." Harry breathed between kisses. "I'm only a slut for you." Louis rolled his hips upward into Harry's groin, groaning as the boy's lips attached to his neck. It was rather embarrassing actually, Louis' hands were so desperately grabbing Harry's hips, pulling him down harder, faster, and the friction building was so fucking good as Louis panted.

"I like it," Louis breathed hard, hands squeezing Harry's ass and roaming his body so feverishly that his brain went numb from sensory overload, "I like it when you talk dirty... I... I like it when... Your innocent... Eyes look at me... When you curse..." Harry was pulling his shirt off, allowing Louis to catch his breath before kissing him again. He pulled Louis shirt off, hands tracing the words that framed his collarbone as Louis almost teared up in pure desperation. Harry leaned in, lips brushing over Louis ear as the older boy groaned loudly.

"I want to feel you pounding into me until I can feel you all the way in my stomach. I want you to need me, and have your way with me, just as bad as I need you to." Harry's hips met each one of Louis thrusts as their bare chests rested together. Harry kissed Louis deeply now, tongue tracing his teeth, lips playing with the boy's lip ring just as he'd seen Louis do so many times, and when he pulled back, Harry felt a rush of adrenaline surge through his chest when he noticed Louis' eyes were black, barely any trace of the baby blue showing. 

Belts were hastily undone and pants slid off, leaving both boys in their underwear. Louis' fingertips were tingling as he lightly touched the milky white skin of the boy on top of him. He really shouldn't be doing this. He really really shouldn't be almost naked with a fifteen year old... But the way Harry's breath hitched as their hips moved together, the way his eyes opened and shut as he whispered curse words under his breath was reason enough to make Louis believe this is exactly what he should've been doing all along. Harry kissed his way down Louis' small body, sucking each nipple with a small bite, eyes never leaving Louis' as the older boy tried to restrain himself to the point where he wasn't crying out of desperation like five minutes ago. Harry's lips sucked the skin of Louis' belly into his mouth gently, coaxing small giggles from Louis as he began to slide off both of their underwear.

Louis sat up, backing up to rest against the headboard again as his eyes raked over the gangly, muscly teenager in front of him. He was so beautiful, his bitten lips and sparkling eyes visible even in the dim light coming from the television screen. Harry's lips found Louis thighs, giving them the same treatment they had given his stomach a second before.

"I fucking love your thighs." Harry groaned, biting and groping them in lust. "Has anyone ever told you you have model thighs?" Louis blushed, sighing small whimpers at the lustful affection.

"Nobody's gotten as good of a look at them as you're getting, so it's probably understandable that I've never been told that." Louis was revelling in the sensation of Harry's lips tracing his legs sweetly, when all touches stopped abruptly. Louis opened his eyes to see Harry sucking him between his lips, slurping as he sucked gently on the head of Louis' cock. Louis hips started bucking upwards into Harry's mouth slightly, desperately moaning as he tried not to fuck the boy's inexperienced, hot, wet mouth that was working him so wonderfully. Harry's lips tightened softly, sucking as well as he could against Louis' movements. 

"You taste so fucking good. I never knew how pretty you would be while you were coming undone" Harry gasped, tongue teasing the tip as Louis was sucked deep into his mouth once again. Harry pulled up to speak once again when Louis came suddenly, cum painting over the young teen's face unexpectedly. Louis watched with a slack jaw as Harry didn't pull back, lips opening gently to taste his reward. 

"Thanks for the warning." Harry laughed as he licked his lips, salty bitterness entering his mouth as he swallowed.

"I didn't get any warning either." Louis defended, watching as Harry cleaned himself. "You look so god damn pretty like that." Louis blushed, and Harry grinned shyly.

"Lou..." Harry drawled out, voice low as he pumped his fist along his own shaft. " I need you inside me... Can you... Can you go again?" Harry was gasping as he thumbed the head of his cock, teeth scraping hard over his bitten, swollen lips. Louis almost buckled over again.

"Oh my god... Oh fuck... Yes, Harry baby I can go again, just give me a second. Here, turn around for me, I want to see that pretty little bum." Harry obliged, much content with the preening he got as he straddled Louis once again facing the other way, and bent over, revealing what Louis thought to be the most gorgeous sight to ever exist. Louis immediately started peppering kisses over the cheeks, little sighs escaping Harry's lips as he smiled. He loved the attention. He loved the sexual attention so much. Harry couldn't believe how nice it would feel just to be adored in such an open way, and he was pushing his bum for more kisses when he felt Louis' tongue lick straight over the hole. Harry groaned, pushing back even further. There was something so wrong about this, it wasn't even the best thing he'd ever felt but the way Louis' tongue licked into him, lips sucking and teeth scraping as if he was desperate to have Harry completely, Harry couldn't get enough of it. He moaned, pushing backwards until he felt Louis stop, and a wet finger pressed itself al the way into his hole.

Harry gasped as Louis' finger pounded him unrelentlessly, it felt oddly uncomfortable but not entirely awful. Another finger slipped in, stretching Harry wider as he felt the sharp stinging burn of his muscle being stretched. Louis worked him up to three fingers, and it hurt, but Harry loved knowing part of Louis was inside him, and that thought alone coaxed him to grind against Louis' hand, desperate to be all filled up by the man.

Harry crawled forward, prompting Louis to remove his fingers. Louis was fully hard again as he watched Harry position himself on top of Louis' cock, head leaning forward to touch Louis'. Louis reached up weakly to kiss Harry's lips as the boy panted above him, whimpering as he sunk down over Louis' cock slowly.

Louis had never felt anything better in his life. He saw stars behind his eyelids as he moaned. Harry was whimpering loudly, head sinking to the crook of Louis neck as he lowered himself. Teeth sunk into Louis shoulder to ease the burning pain Harry felt, and finally, Harry sat flush with Louis' hips, feeling so full as Louis tried with all of his power not to roll his hips before the boy was ready. Harry sat up, marvelling at the perfect man inside him, ink scattering the tan skin of his body. Louis felt his lips being kissed, then suddenly there was a wonderful, warm tightness as Harry started to move his hips. 

Harry looked so pretty in concentration. Head thrown back and mouth opening and closing as he fucked himself on Louis' cock. Harry was going faster, and Louis couldn't help himself all of a sudden. In the midst of petals floating down onto his chest as they were shaken from the young boy's hair, Louis pulled Harry down to his chest and rolled them over on the large bed so he was on top.

Louis rolled his his experimentally, seeing he was enjoying this more than Harry was, but he couldn't pound into Harry as fast as he would like to. Louis hitched Harry's legs up for a better angle, pulling out and thrusting into Harry better in this position. Harry gasped. Rolling his hips backwards as he moaned, little cursed escaping his lips.

"Holy shit. Oh my god. Louis." Harry groaned, and Louis lost control, thrusting harder, deeper, faster into the fifteen year old to hear the screams. "Louis! Fuck me! Oh my god yes!" Louis kissed the boy to stifle the yells, but if this boy got any more vocal, his sex appeal alone was going to cause Louis to come.

"Louiiiisss..." Harry moaned, hips grinding backward to meet Louis' as the older man punched his prostate over and over again. Louis reached between them, stroking Harry's length fast and with purpose while still thrusting into the young boy. Harry looked so pretty when he came undone, and Harry's eyes widened as he came so hard, muscle clenching as he pulled Louis' second orgasm from his little body. 

Louis held still as they both whimpered, riding out their highs connected to each other. Louis couldn't believe how god damn desperately pretty Harry looked during sex, and as he pulled out, he reached for the flower crown that had long since fallen from the young boy's curls and placed them on the boy's blushing head, kissing his cheeks affectionately as the boy got snuggly. 

"Harry," Louis started, waiting for Harry's sleepy response. The boy looked at Louis through heavy lidded eyes and smiled weakly through his plush lips as he nodded. "Would you really have fucked that girl if she didn't have to leave?" Harry only smiled wider, and Louis pretended to be offended.

"I would've been picturing you." Harry teased. "Would you have watched if I had?" Harry retorted, and Louis grinned.

"I would've been picturing me too." Was his simple response. Harry rested his head on Louis' chest lazily.

"We share a room. It's kind of like we're brothers."

"Oh my god." Louis almost choked, and Harry's body shook with laughter as Louis pushed him off the bed, laughing. "Fuck off you little bugger." 

Harry curled into fetal position on the floor, acting much younger than he was, probably because he was so tired.

"Wasn't very nice, Louis. I gave you good sex. I made you come twice tonight and now I lay here, soaked in cum and you knock me off my only source of comfort. This is how you repay me." Harry was pouting, but he was laughing. Louis knew he had to give the boy a bit more affection, getting up off the bed and picking Harry up off the floor.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Louis apologized, lips attaching to the boys neck as he held him tightly. "I'll run a bath and make some tea and we can get cleaned up." Louis smiled as Harry nodded eagerly. Harry smiled as they got into the bath together with their mugs, rubbing each other's feet and talking like best friends would. Harry grinned as the conversation lulled. This was way better than he ever could've pictured his first time, and Louis seemed so contented. It was beautiful. Harry licked his lips, feeling now would be the right time to bring up something he had noticed.

"Lou, I didn't know you had your hips pierced." Louis grinned lazily, playing with the bars under the water. He laughed, realizing he noticed something about Harry too.

"I didn't know you had "might as well" tattooed on your hip." Harry laughed. He should've seen that coming.

"I'd like to get a few more. Don't tell my mom though, I got my friend to do that one." Harry really was the most carefree kid in the world.

"As long as you don't tell her about this until you're eighteen." Louis joked, and Harry agreed. Louis was glad he'd worked so hard to get this house. Suddenly, everything seemed to fall into place, and sitting here in soapy water with Harry right now made everything worthwhile. This was the true meaning of the word perfection, and both of them were so happy to be lost in their little carefree world together.


End file.
